It Started with an Experiment
by Coffee Prince
Summary: Axel and Roxas are lovers, and always will be. Follows the relationship between the two boys. Akuroku. Lemon/Lime in later chapters. This is the rewrite of a RP between my friend and I. Hope you like! Rated for Safety
1. Chapter 1: Experiment Starts

This is the story of me and my friend's Roleplay, so I had to change it around a bit. The storyline might be a little off at first, but it gets better, I promise.

**Warning: Akuroku**, and there will be **yaoi** later on, so if you **don't** like **AxelxRoxas**, then **LEAVE.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**It Started With an Experiment **

I sat upon the counter in Zexion's lab, eating ice cream contently as he fiddled with his new project. A low humming hung above us from the working machines, almost lulling me to sleep. I leaned back on the counter, wondering what my redhead boyfriend was up to.

"Are you done yet?" I wondered aloud, causing Zexion to sigh.

"Roxas, if I'd known you were going to complain all day, I wouldn't have asked you to help record data."

"Well, it's just that you've been fiddling with those dogs for hours, when are you going to do something?"

"Now." Zexion said, turning on his new machine that roared over the others. I jumped, watching sparks fly over our heads and light up the dogs Zexion had been messing with.

"Zexion? What are you doing?"

* * *

Axel wandered Castle Oblivion, wondering where his little blonde could have gotten. He wasn't at breakfast, didn't come say good morning, where was the little uke? Axel scratched his head, frustrated, and headed out to the courtyard. 

* * *

"Zexion?"

"Yes?" Zexion had a nice glint in his eyes.

"What _are_ those things?"

"Well, I'm trying something new now, a mix between canine and..._lion_." I gave him an incredulous look.

"And what are they for?" Zexion shrugged

"Let's find out. Fetch!" I jumped from the table and bolted, the creatures snapping at my heels.

"ZEXIOOOOOOOOOON!" I cried. I ran through the lab and up the stairs, heading for the outdoors. I pushed past other people to get away. Why did these things happen to me? _WHY_? I jumped over Marluxia's flower garden that was by the front of the courtyard, the lion-dogs ripping right through it and continuing their pursuit towards me. I noticed a flash of red before me before it registered in my mind. Axel. He stood in themiddle of the courtyard, back to me.

"Axel!" I yelled "Run! Run for it!" He turned to me, smiling with that stupid smile he always had, the one that said; I love you unconditionally. but this was no time for him to be stupid in puppy-love. He finally noticed the...the _things_ behind me and drew out his chakrams.

"Roxas, get behind me." He growled as I ran up to him, clinging to his jacket.

"No, are you an idiot?" Axel petted my head

"Just listen to me for right now, 'kay Rox?" I scowled but ran past him, hoisting myself up one of the courtyard's dead black trees and watching back to make sure Axel was alright. Suddenly a wall of flames devoured Zexion's experiments, the smell of rotting flesh rising to my nose.

"Holy..." I wheezed, holding a hand to my face. "Axel stop!" I yelled. _I'm scared, cut it out!_

But he just watched the flame grow.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter I really did NOT like. I hardly tried on it since I just wanted to get it out there, but the rest'll be good, promise, so stick around for a while, 'kay?**

**Signing out;**

**Coffee Prince**


	2. Chapter 2: Stay Away

Yay! Chapter 2! 

Well, in real life we finally stopped writing this (After how many monthes? O-O) So I'll finally be able to finish drawing the comic! dies of exhaustion 

Well, Chapter 2, Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH2**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Stay Away**

I watched the fire burning the corpses to nothing with a hand held over my face. The smell of rotting flesh made my eyes water, and I squeezed them shut, whimpering quietly.

* * *

Axel sniffed disgustedly, turning from the burning pile of corpses, looking up to the tree that his blonde boy had so skillfully scrambled up. Roxas was curled up in the tree, covering his mouth and nose. Axel swiftly bounded over.

"Roxas. Roxas, come down." Roxas shivered and shook his head.

"No." Axel frowned, reaching up towards him.

"It's alright now Roxas, come down." Roxas shook his head violently again. Axel hoisted himself up the tree, gently pulling the blonde into his arms. "It's ok...I'm here. They're gone, it'll never happen again. I promise I'll keep you safe Rox." Axel storked his hair gently, cooing softly in his ear.

"Worry about yourself, too." Roxas whispered softly. He said something too soft for Axel to hear, then squeaked frightenedly.

"What Rox?" Roxas lifted his head.

"I said we're f-falling!!" Axel moved to hold himself up better, but it was too late, and the couple tumbled from the tree. Axel held Roxas protectively, landing on his back and slamming his head against the ground hard. "Roxas..." Was the last thing he muttered before blacking out.

* * *

I sat up shakily, seemingly fine. Underneath me, axel lay, eyes closed.

"Axel?" I whispered. His expression was drawn together in pain, and I reached to the back of his head, feeling slight blood forming there. "Axel!!" I yelled. I shook him gently, trembling.

"Axel! AXEL!!" I cried "C'mon, don't pass out on me! I can't open portals, what am I going to do!?"

"What happened?" Demyx asked, running up to us.

"A-Axel h-he..." I stuttered.

"Here." Demyx lifted Axel's arm over one shoulder, holding him up. A black portal spread around us and we arrived in front of the infirmary. Demyx handed Axel over to Vexen and turned to me.

"You can go now."

"I'm going to stay with Axel."

"That wasn't a question, go."

"Wh-what?" Demyx glared at me.

"It's your fault he keeps getting hurt because you can't fend for yourself."

"I-I can too!"

"Please, you can't even open a portal. What would have happened if I hadn't come?" I felt tears welling up as I ran off to my room, slamming the door closed and flopping down on my bed.

_He's right! He's right! I can't do anything!_ I thought angrily. _I almost got Axel killed!_ I started to cry, burying my face in my pillow.

* * *

Axel awoke groggily, looking around the infirmary.

"Axel! You're awake, thank goodness..." Demyx said happily. Axel looked around him.

"Where's Roxas? Is he okay?" Demyx looked startled before glaring.

"He's _fine_. he's in his room." Axel stood, pulling the infirmary bracelets off and opening a black portal to stand before Roxas' room. He moved to knock, but pasued, hearing crying from inside. He opened another portal to reappear inside. Axel pulled Roxas against him.

"Roxy...What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"N-no I just..." Roxas paused and pushed Axel away from him.

"We can't be together anymore!"

* * *

**Dun dun Dun! Anyway, how was this chapter? Please no flames for me making Demyx a bitch, he gets better later, so no worries. And no matter what I make him do, remember that I love him!**

**Lol.**

**Review? Comments?**

**You know the drill.**


	3. Chapter 3: Seme?

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own **KH2**

**Chapter 3**

**Seme?**

"What? Roxas, why?"

"You..." I stared at my hands. "You always get hurt because of me...I'm nothing but a...a nuisance..." Axel paused.

"You're _not_ a nuisance! Who...who told you that!?" I flinched at his sudden aggresion and Axel sighed, setting a gentle hand on my arm.

"You don't hurt me, I get hurt because I'd rather take it then allowing anything to hurt you." He laid his head against mine, kissing my forehead. "Don't leave me Rox, I care too much to let you leave..." In my nervousness I hadn't noticed I'd bunched his sleeve in my fist, and my heart was trying to jump out of my chest. I set my head against his chest, Axel immediatly cradling me in his arms.

"Okay." I whispered "I'm sorry." Axel mumbled my name softly, sighing in relief.

"Please Roxas, tell me if anyone ever troubles you, promise me you'll never worry me about leaving again." My vision became obscured by tears again as I whispered 'sorry' and cursed my weakness. Axel gently shifted me around so my head rested on his lap as he stroked my hair.

"See? You're alright now..." he cooed. I nodded, wiping my face and letting my eyes rest half open.

"I love you Axel." I yawned "So much." Axel kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, Roxas. Sleep, okay? You've had a rough day." He lifted me so I lay with my head on my pilow and then laid by me, sending red 'X's through my head.

"Axel! G-go to your own room!" I pushed at him, face reddening. "I-I have to get dressed and then go t-to bed, so you have to go!" Axel laughed a light hearty laugh, squeezing me close.

"I won't look, promise, you can change, Rox."

"How do I know you won't...?" I muttered under my breath. Axel caught it though, and leaned down to kiss my neck.

"Just let me stay tonight."

"Alright!" I said, suppressing a moan as his lips trace over my neck. He smirked at my flustered state and I moved off the bed, stripping down to a t-shirt and boxers. I slid back onto the bed beside him, shifting uncomfortably and taking in his smokey scent, trying to supress a blush.

"You'd better not try anything or I'll kick you out." I said, eyes narrowing. I wasn't sure how I'd manage that feet with how much larger Axel was, but it was a good enough threat for me. Axel smiled a devilish smile, a strange glint in his eye.

"I promise not to _try_. I'll simply _do_ something." he said and flipped me underneath him.

"Axel!" he kissed me softly, hands wandering over my chest, puching up my shirt. He pulled away for a moment, smiling.

"I'm sorry, should I stop?" I flushed deeper, turning my head away.

"Like you'd stop e-even if I asked." Axel didn't reply, but trailed kisses down my neck, stopping again once more.

"Roxas...Really, tell me if you want me to stop, I don't want to force anything on you." I stared up at Axel's emerald orb eyes, trying to figure out what to say. _Should I let him? I'm scared but I...I don't want to disappoint him._

"D-doesn't your head hurt? I-I mean you did fall out of a tree." I reached up to lightly brush stray hairs away from his face, resting my hand on his cheek. I was changng the subject and I knew it, but I was nervous. Axel kissed the palm of my hand.

"I'm sorry Roxas..." he said, softly kissing my forehead before moving off me, pulling me close.

"About what?" I asked, but found he was alseep. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to follow suit.

* * *

I awoke early in the morning, my face warm from being pressed against Axel's chest. I carefully crawled out from under him and pulled on some jeans, coming back to pat him on the head gently.

"I love you." I whispered before leaving to go get breakfast. Larxene was there, chewing on a donut.

"Good morning Larxene."

"Axel's uke awakes." she smirked.

"Uke?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Well you're definantly not seme!" she said with mock mortified expression.

"Uke? Seme?"

"You mean you don't know?" I shook my head. "Ah, still a virgin eh kid? Well, then, I'd better let that pyro tell you." With that, she left. I sat on the kitchen counter, confused.

Axel awoke cold, looking around Roxas' empty room. He remembered all that had happened last night and sighed, shadow portling to his room and changing before portaling to the kitchen, seeing Roxas sitting with a confused expression. Axel made his way towards him, kissing his cheek.

"Good morning Roxas, how'd you sleep?" Roxas jumped, being startled from his thoughts.

"G-good, I slept well...Hey Axel, Larxene said these...these words, I don't know what they mean..."

"What words?" Axel asked hesitantly.

"Uke and Seme?" Axel's eyes widened. _I'm gonna kill her..._

"Uhm, well...They...uhh...well you see...d-during sex..." Axel scratched the back of his head "Y-You're too innocent too corrupt!"

"What? Hey, c'mon! I wanna know" Roxas pouted "No one tells me anything, I'm gonna go ask Demyx!"

Axel grabbed his arm, gathering his wits.

"Okay I'll tell you! Ok, so during sex...an uke is the submissive one, or the bottom...seme is the one in control, or on top." Axel's face darkened to the color of his fire engine hair. Roxas crinkled his nose.

"Ew." he said, then something dawned on him "Hey! She said I was definantly not seme! What's that supposed to mean!?"

_Now I'm definantly going to kill her!_ Axel thought.

"First off! You wanted to know! Second, don't worry about that stuff, ok?" Roxas nodded, but he wasn't really listening, ideas already pouring into his innocent head.

* * *

**Yay! Finally Chp. 3's done! Sorry for the wait guys!**

**Review please, you know the drill**

**Preview for Chp. 4**

_"He's not breathing!!" Axel cried for help, setting the weakened blonde on the infirmary bed. _

_Don't die, please, please don't leave me!!_


	4. Chapter 4: Close

**Disclaimer**: Aw, to hell with disclaimers! If I owned **KH2** it would have had **YAOI!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Close**

"Hey Axel, wanna go play soccer with Lexaeus?" I ask, trying to distract him from the Larxene crap. He gives me a confused look, like he's trying to figure out why I'd listen to him without a stubborn fight like usual.

"Please? I always lose against him..." I say, flashing puppy dog eyes. This throws him off quickly, and he grasps my hands, pulling me to the field.

"Don't worry, we can beat him." Lexaeus is kicking the ball around when we get there, and I call the mountain over.

"Lexaeus, wanna play soccer?" He gives a silent nod before kicking the ball all the way to the other goal. Crap.

"L-let's go."

* * *

"Roxas!" Axel calls to me from across the field, "Be careful, don't worry about the ball, I've got the goal!" We were winning, but not by much, and time was almost up. The kitchen timer we were using as a clock seemed to tick loudly in my ears as I chased after the ball. Lexaeus took a shot, and Axel jumped, blocking it. The timer screeched out the end of the game.

"We won!" Axel yelled, grinning through his flushed features. He picked me up, spinning me around.

"H-hey!" I gripped his neck and hugged him back. "We did win, huh?"

_Seme_. The word shot through my head like a bullet, and I loosened my grip slightly.

"I mean, that's cool, I guess." Axel tilted his head, but shook it off.

"Come on, let's go get a drink to cool down." I nodded, a little lightheaded from the game. He took us through a daark portal to the kitchen, tossing me a soda from the fridge. I caught it, pressing it to my forehead to cool myself down. I breathed heavily, still trying to be seme-like.

"I can get my own drink...I could have got to the kitchen, too." Axel tilted his head again, sitting by me.

"Are you okay? You've been acting wierd since this morning...Is it the whole seme-uke thing?" I shook my head unconvincingly. Axel kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry over that, okay?"

"But Larxene thinks I'm all weak and submissive! How can I not worry?" I sighed sadly "I'm going to my room, I don't feel so great..." I carried my drink with me, still holding it against my face. Unseen by me, Axel reached after me then stopped, mumbling something before portalling away.

I flopped down on my bed, breathing raggedly. _It shouldn't take this much out of me for a simple soccer game and a walk to my room...What's wrong with me?_ I stared up at my ceiling, the low buzz of the fan the only sound present. I sighed. _I shouldn't have gotten so frustrated at Axel, it's not his fault Larxene made me angry._ I reached up to clutch my chest at the place where my heart should be. God it hurt! It felt like I'd run cross-counrty a hundred times. I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing.

_Axel..._

* * *

Outside, Axel sat beneath a tree, gathering his thoughts. _I shouldn't have told him what they were..._He felt something wet hit the back of his neck and looked up in time to catch a faceful of rain.

"Crap!!" he hissed, diving into a dark portal. Axel sighed, peeling off his wet jacket and tossing it to the floor. He paused for a moment, catching his breath before he did a double-take. Out of habit, he'd portalled to Roxas' room. He was about to leave when he noticed Roxas laying on his bed, clutching his heart. _Did he just fall asleep like that?_ Axel leaned down to kiss him on the forehead when he realized--he wasn't breathing.

Acting quickly, he lifted Roxas carefully, portalling to the infirmary. He started rescue breathing, pausing to yell for help between breaths.

"Someone help! He's not breathing!!" Axel cried desperately. Finally, he felt Roxas react, taking in a large gasping breath. Axel gasped and pulled Roxas close to him.

"Roxas! Roxas, why didn't you tell me you felt _this_ bad!? I thought I'd lost you! I...I thought you were dead!" Tears started rolling down his cheeks as he held Roxas flush against his chest.

* * *

I awoke gasping for air, feeling myself being pulled tight against a warm body. I looked up, Axel's face greating me solemly. My heart wrenched at his tears and I reached up to wipe them away.  
"Axel...don't cry, what's wrong?" Axel choked out a sob before holding me tighter.

"Don't...don't ever scare me like that again!!" he said, kissing my face everywhere he could. _What did I do wrong?_ I wondered sadly_ I made Axel cry..._

"I'm sorry Axel...I'm so sorry, please don't be sad..." Axel shook his head, stroking my hair gently.

"It's alright, don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong." He felt my forehead for a moment "How do you feel?"

"My chest hurts." Axel sighed, bringing me through a dark portal to my room. He set me on my bed, tucking me in.

"Sleep, you need rest. I'll be right by you if you need me." He pulled up a chair, quietly watching me as I started to doze off. "Good night, Rox."

* * *

I sat up quickly, breathing heavily, my sheets sticking to my body with sweat. Moonlight stretched across my bed, indicating nightfall. I trembled, trying not to sob as I reached towards the sleeping form by my bed. My hands barely reached his knee.

"Axel." I called. No answer.

"Axel." I called again, this time fear seeping through my voice. He jumped awake, rushing to my side and grasping my hands in his.

"It's okay Rox, take deep breaths, you'll be alright. Don't try talking just breath..." His grip on my hand tightened, and I could tell he was scared.

"Axel, I'm okay, I...I had a nightmare..." I heard him let out a shaky sigh before he crawled in the bed with me.

"I'm staying here tonight, to make sure you're safe." he said before I could protest. "Do you wanna talk about your dream?" I ran a hand through my hair, sighing softly.

"It...was dark...and I was alone..." Axel rubbed my back soothingly, urging me on "And...I...I couldn't find you...I was so scared I lost you.." Axel pulled me onto his lap, rocking me gently.

"It's alright...I'll always be with you..." he said softly against my cheek. He started humming, lulling me to sleep. "I love you, Roxas."

"I...love you, too..." I mumbled sleepily before I drifted into more pleasant dreams.

* * *

**Okay, lame ending, I know, but I still hope you like this chapter. Took longer to put up 'cuz I wasn't home.**

**Chapter 5: Explosive Preview**

_"Axel, I want you to work on your temper..."_

_What if I destroyed him?_

_"Keep your faggot hands off him!!" _


	5. Chapter 5: Explosion

**Disclaimer: **I do** NOT **own **KH2**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Explosion**

I awoke, hacking and wheezing into Axel's side, eyes red and sore, chest rumbling from wheezing.

"I hate being sick…" I grumbled into his side. He kissed my head.

"Well, at least you're breathing now...Plus, when you're sick, it gives me an excuse to take care of you. What do you want to eat?"

"Some medicine please..." I wheezed "Anything else I'll just throw up." Axel nodded and left, reappearing later with some pills. He pulled down the blanket on my blanket-cuccoon slightly, poking my cheek.

"Eat up Roxy, you wanna get better, right?" he cooed. I took the pills, making a face. Axel chuckled lightly, ruffling my hair and sitting back on a chair. I wanted him by my side though, working up the courage, I opened my mouth--only to have the door slam open as Marluxia hopped in.

"My poor Roxy-pie! I've got word that you're sick!" He wrapped his girly arms around me and snuggled close. I looked to Axel, already seeing a twitch. One thing I'd learned is that flowers and fires do **NOT** mix.

"Marluxia..." Axel growled. "It would be wise of you to _get off him_, **NOW**." Marluxia jumped.

"Ah, heh heh, didn't see you there Axel..." he said. Axel glared.

"Get out." Marluxia nodded and scampered off, fear shining in his perky little flowers. Axel sighed deeply, trying to calm himself.

"Sorry Rox, what were you saying before?"

"Oh!" I blushed deep red and fidgeted "Well, I uh...I know I don't...usually...like you laying in my bed...with me...but I um..." Axel smiled, crawling into my bed with me and pulling me close.

"I understand, think you can sleep now?" I smiled against his chest.

"Probably, I feel better with you here...but...I wanted to talk to you about something...and that thing with Marluxiaa made me want to talk more."

"What is it Roxas? You know you can tell me anything." he rubbed my back gently and kissed my fevered forehead, making me feel slightly guilty.

"I...I want you to try and work on your temper. You blow up easily..." Axel was quiet, probably taking it in "I'm sorry." I said timidly. I felt a puff of air against my head as he sighed.

"No, don't be sorry Rox, you're right."

"I-I'm sorry, it's just it sort of scares me..." Axel pulled me closer, lips softly brushing against my neck.

"I know...And I'm so sorry Roxas. I don't mean to scare you, I really don't. I promise to try and control it, I don't like scaring you."

"Th-thanks...Axel..." I saidbetween coughing spasms. Axel frowned and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Try and sleep, 'kay?" I nodded and closed my eyes, leaning my head against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his stomach as I fell asleep.

* * *

After hearing Roxas' breath even out, Axel sighed and pulled the blonde boy closer, kissing his cheek._ How am I going to keep my promise? How can I learn to stop something I can't control?_ He sighed and closed his eyes, focusing on his temper as he felt himself slipping into fitful sleep.

* * *

Axel's eyes snapped awake, and he took a deep, careful breath, then looked to his side. Roxas was still sleeping soundly. _He's okay..._ Axel sighed and laid back, thinking over his nightmare, the thought of it too terrifying to remember. He opened a small portal, pulling out his iPod and listening to some music as he tried to erase the thought from his mind.

* * *

_Axel looked around, everything in his dream cast in a faint red glow. He travelled down the halls of Castle Oblivion, destroying everything in his path. He killed them, one by one the members of Organization XIII fell to his rage-flamed hands. He came to Demyx's room, his best friend, and rose his hand to strike at the fearful singer. Suddenly Roxas stood before the Melodious Nocturne, preventing any harm to come._

_"Don't Axel! We're your friends, we love you! Please, calm down!" Axel ignored his love, his bloodied chakram coming down on the Keyblade bearer, no thoughts about killing him. He killed Demyx next, stopping to look in his dresser mirror. He looked like a monster, blood everywhere and his eyes red. Then, he screamed._

I awoke to a soft humming. I looked up, Axel was singing to his iPod, clenching it tightly and squeezing his eyes shut. He looked so pained...I placed a hand over his, making him jump.  
"Axel, are you okay?"

"O-Oh! Roxas...N-nothings wrong, why do you ask?"

"You're shaking..." I said, concerned, squeezing his hand a little.He paused for a moment.

"I had a very bad nightmare...and I can't close my eyes or I see...I...I can't...I don't" I heard and whimper and realized it had been him. I gasped.

"Axel! It's alright!" I hugged him "It's okay, whatever happened in your dream won't happen here, I promise." Axel rested his head in my hair, breathing deeply.

"I hope so, or I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"Axel..." I ran my fingers through his hair "Is there anything I can do?" I released him, staring up at his pained features. He tugged me closer than before.

"Just get better, okay?" Axel kissed me, disregarding my sickness. He started softly at first to make me aware, then deeper, filling our kiss with warmth. We pulled away panting and Axel brushed some stray hairs from my face, leaning closer 'til our foreheads touched.

"I love you _so_ much Roxas, you know I'd never hurt you, right?" he whispered, kissing me again, soft but passionately.

"I know.." I smiled "I love you too." I streatched and yawned.

"I feel much better today. I think I can even go get some breakfast." Axel smiled.

"Alright, I'll meet you there, 'kay?" I nodded and he rose from my bed, grabbing his jacket and portalling away. I headed to the kitchen, where I was immediately tackled to the floor. Marluxia cuddled with me.

"Roxas! You're better!"

"I-I'm not really..." I said, trying to squirm away. Axel walked into the kitchen then, taking one glance and balling up his fists, gritting his teeth.

"Just...don't kill him, Marluxia." I knew Axel was trying not to get angry, but I still needed some help! Axel started eating breakfast, leaving me hanging. I struggled with Marluxia for a while.

"Stop it Marluxia! I'm still sick, I swear!" I grumbled. Marluxia didn't buy it.

"But I love you Roxy!!" I stuck out my tongue at him, still dodging his glomps.

"Leave me alone!" I whined, feeling a bit dejected by Axel. Larxene came stomping in shortly after.

"Who's making a ruckus at this hour!?" She yelled, then gave me a once over "Oh, it's just Axel's uke brat." She snarled.

"Am not!"

"Aw, is someone PMSing?"

"Shut up!" I bit my lip and tried not to cry, I was stronger than that! Suddenly Axel stood, his chair clattering to the floor.

"That's far enough!!" he yelled, practically screaming at them. I flinched, moving away from his path._ Please, don't hurt them! Calm down!_

"Larxene, shut the **HELL** up!! Marluxia, keep your **FAGGOT** hands **OFF HIM**!!" I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing him to stop. I felt myself being lifted up, and when I opened my eyes, Axel stared at my worriedly. "It's alright Roxas..." he said softly. But it wasn't alright, I was terrified.

"It's not!! It's not!" I sobbed "I'm scared Axel...I'm scared of you!" Axel's eyes widened in shock, then dulled in pain, and I wanted to take it all back.

"O-oh...I see." he set me down, kissing my cheek as he opened a portal, leaving.

"Wait, Axel!!" I called, but it was too late.

* * *

**Yay! yay! Chapter 5 is done!! sorry for the wait, I'm just super lazy...Anywho, sorry for so much drama in the beggining, it's not my fault! And it gets better, so stick around!!**

**Review please? Comments?**

_Chapter 6 Preview_

_"C'mon Rox, we sound like little girls."_

_"Ready to fight, glad to see you're back."_

_"You bet, let's go." he was just happy to be back in his home situations._

_"Axel...I think I made a portal!" _


	6. Memo

**Okay, please don't stop watching me if you are! I'm not dead, just unable to go on the computer for a while, so please be patient and I will have more chapters up later. I love you guys! Patience is a virtue and all that!**


	7. Chapter 6: Together

Yes! Chapter 6! I know you guys have been waiting, sorry for that, love you guys, and finally, chapter 6.

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own **KH2** or **Square Enix**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Together**

Axel sat quietly, curled in a dark corner of his room, lights off and music blaring from his over-used mp3 player. He balled his fists, conflicting thoughts running through his head. _I can't see him...I want to see him...I'll just hurt him more..._A loud pounding came from his door and Axel paused his music.

"Who is it?" he croaked

"Axel! What's wrong? You haven't been to training in over a week!" It was Demyx.

"I-I'm fine! I'm just sick, I'll be back soon. Sorry for my absences." Demyx sighed.

"Alright Ax...See ya..." Axel waited for his footsteps to fade before returning to his music and thoughts. _What should I do? I love him...But I don't want him to be afraid of me..._Axel leaned his head against the wall, looking up.

"Roxas..." he whispered, "Roxas, I love you..." he closed his eyes and let the music drown out all his thoughts.

* * *

I twitched in the training room, looking up. _Did someone just call my name?_ I glanced back to the Dusks a second too late and earned a blow in the gut. I stumbled and fell back, and the Dusks stopped their advance. Lexaeus trotted up with Zexion, my makeshift partners.

"You're not on your game this week." Lexaeus mumbled. I climbed to my feet, panting heavily. They were right, but I didn't want to admit that without Axel to help me out, I sucked at fighting.

"I know, I know..."

"Too bad VIII's sick. Maybe you can convince him to come train for a little bit." I looked away, biting my lip.

"I...I think I hurt his feelings, he might be angry with me."

"Axel angry? Well that's a surprise..." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" I stormed out of the training room. _This is my fault. Every time he misses practice, it's my fault!_ I leaned against a wall, whimpering quietly. _I miss him..._

"What's up blondie boy?" I looked up. Larxene stood before me, arms crossed over her chest.

"Nothing...I'm just...worried about Axel.."

"I know something that'll cheer him up." I glanced up.

"Really?"

"Yea, just remember to use a rubber."

"LARXENE!!" I blushed. Demyx strode up behind Larxene, a concerned look on his face.

"Roxas, there you are. Could you try to talk to Axel? I'm really worried about him." I froze. _Talk to him?_ Fear shot through my body. _What if he yells at me? What if he hates me?_

"I-I don't think I should..."

"If anyone, you are the best person to do it!" Before I could protest, Demyx pushed me to Axel's room, urging me on before leaving. I leaned against his door, tryin to feel his firey presence. On any other occasion, I would have just walked in, but today, I knocked hesitantly.

"Axel?" I called timidly, "It's Roxas..." I held my breath, waiting for a response. I heard frantic scrambling and a pause before he yanked the door open.

"R-Roxas! What are yoiu doing here? I thought you hated me..." he gave me a pained looked, making my heart break.

"No! Of course not!" I sputtered. I quieted down before before continuing softly. "I'm sorry..." Axel pulled me against him gently.

"Oh Roxas...It's okay...I just...You said I scared you, so I figured you hated me. But Roxas, Roxas I love you, it hurt so bad to hear you say that." he tightened his hold on me, lifting me in a hug and kissing my cheek. "I'm sorry for scaring you Roxas..."

"No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." I hugged him too, burying my face in his chest, trembling as I sobbed silently. "Please don't be worried, I love you too...I mean...I thought _you_ hated _me_." Axel laughed quietly.

"Listen to us...we sound like little girls." he kissed my head, "Come on, let's go sit down." He carried me to his bed, throwing his junk to the floor and setting me down, sitting by me. He held my face gently and brushed away a tear with his thumb before kissing my softly, one of his hands straying to my hair. We broke apart panting.

"I love you Roxas. More now than ever before...Tell me if there's _anything _you'd need me to change and I will. I don't think I could stand to lose you forever...A week was seven days too long." I blushed the deepest shade of red I could manage and scooted close.

"Y-you don't have to ch-change everything f-for me." I stuttered, leaning against him and breathing deeply. I gasped as pain blossomed from the blow I'd recieved earlier. "Sorry, I didn't mean to flinch...just this bruise..." Axel examined me carefully and I tried not to show my fatigue. Suddenly he laid me back on the bed, pulling off my shirt. He gently traced the dark bruise, "It looks terrible! How...Whoever was training with you shouldn't have let this happen." he growled lightly and I drew my eyebrows together in worry. He stopped and kissed the spot softly.

"I'm sorry Roxas, if I hadn't run away you'd never have gotten hurt." I shook my head.

"It's alright, I'm just clumsy." He kissed my head.

"Here, let me make it better." He reached into a shadow portal and pulled out some salve. he opened it and rubbed it onto the bruise.

"How's that? Feel any better?" I flinched at the contact.

"Owowow...A-a little." I panted, "I'll be fine." Axel moved to lay by me.

"It should heal pretty quickly. Think you'll be up for training tomarrow?" I lit up, excited.

"Really? Yes, of course!" Axel smiled.

"Rest, you look really tired..."

"I'm not..." I mumbled drowsily, "I love you. Promise you won't ever leave me?" He smiled and pet my hair gently.

"I love you, too. And I promise, I'll never leave you. Ever." He leaned down and kissed me, resting his forehead against mine and staring into my blue eyes with his piercing green ones, then kissed me again.

"Come on, it's getting late. Let's sleep so we'll be ready for training. It'll be rough since I haven't gone in so long." he pulled me closer, slipping an arm around my waist. "Mmm...I love how perfectly you fit in my arms Roxas..."

"Me too..." I murmured sleepily. My eyelids drooped and I yawned, quickly clamping my mouth shut to stifle it. "I'm...noh tire...d" My eyelids finally dropped and unconsciousness hit me like a rock.

* * *

_Where am I?_ I thought as I woke up. _This is...this is Axel's room!_ I flushed, looking up at said pyro. _And why aren't I wearing a shirt!?_

"Axel." A knock came at his door, it was Demyx. _Crap!_ I thought. _Demyx loves Axel, he'll kill me!_

"Axel, I'm coming in." _Shit shit shit!_ I dove under some blankets and a beanbag in the corner of the room.

* * *

Axel yawned and sat up at the sound of Demyx's pounding.

"What!? You come in here, I'll murder you!" he door stopped an inch of the way open and closed quickly.

"Fine, whatever. Are you planning on joining practice today?" His sarcastic tone was pissing Axel off.

"It's too damn early to have to hear you mouthing off to me. So stop with the sarcasm, and yes, I'll be at training today." The thought of practice reminded him that Roxas had been there last night. He took a glance around his room, spotting Roxas in a corner, cowering under some blankets. He pulled them off and picked him up, holding him close.

"You're okay." he whispered to the frightened boy as Demyx began again.

"Fine whatever, guess Roxas finally got the chance to talk to you." Axel froze, tightening his hold on Roxas.

"If that's all you can leave now." he growled, listening as Demyx walked off before setting Roxas on the bed.

* * *

"Are you okay? How's your bruise? And why were you hiding?" I fidgeted nervously, gazing down at the dark spot.

"It's better now..."

"Roxas..." he said testily.

"Okay, okay. I-I was hiding 'c-cuz Demyx likes you a lot and he might not like that I was staying here." Axel tilted his head.

"I don't see the problem, I stay in your rom a lot." he didn't get it...

"Anyway, you should probably go take a shower, I'll do the same and how 'bout we meet in the training room?" I nodded and gave him a goodbye kiss before rushing off.

Axel and I stood side by side before Marluxia and Vexen, our sparring opponents. It felt good to have my partner by my side again, to be able to flow together in battle like we were meant to do.

"Glad to see you're back. Ready to go?" Vexen called. Axel nodded happy to be in his home situations.

"Let's go, glad to be back." he said and we called our weapons forth, immeddiatly leaping to dodge a Dusk. A grin spread across Axel's dumb face, and I felt myself smiling too. Axel spun a chakram on one finger, sending a blast of fire at the Dusk, which dodged, but it didn't see me leap through the small of the fire. I stabbed it, taking it out and leapt back once more to dodge Vexen. Axel went after Marluxia while I was busy blocking Vexen's attacks. He shoved me down, still advancing. Axel blocked Marluxia's sythe before rolling back and tripping Vexen, pinning him with one chakram.

"One down." he smiled. I nodded and spun around blocking Marluxia's sythe. He started hacking at me, almost too fast for me to follow. He swung a way I wasn't expecting and I stumbled back, waiting for the blow. But it never came. I opened my eyes, everything was black, darkness engulfed me.

"Axel?" I shivered, a little scared. A small light emitted from far off and I walked towards it, suddenly landing on my face. "Nnn..."

"Hang on! Roxas collapsed!" I heard Axel shout. He helped me up, holding me steady.

"You okay? Do you need a break?" he asked.

"Axel I...I think I made a shadow portal!"

* * *

**Chapter 6 is COMPLETE! I'm so sorry I haven't had any chapters up, the only reason this one is up is 'cuz I wrote it at my friend's house. I'll try to keep you posted, and soon I'll be back to a chapter a week like before. Sorry guys, please don't give up on me!**

_Chapter 7 Preview_

_"Hey Sora! Long time no see!"_

_"It's snowing!!"_

_"I think I'm...I think I'm readyto sleep with you!"_

**Oh you guys so wanna read that chapter**


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion

Yes! Chapter 7! I know you guys have been waiting, sorry for that, love you guys, and finally, chapter 7.

Also, due to mess-ups on my fanfic account, only one of the things that were supposed to happen in this chapter will.

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own **KH2** or **Square Enix**

**Warning: LEMON!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Reunion**

We sat in Axel's room, huddled around my cupped hands. A ball of darkness appeared before disappearing quickly. I groaned, shaking my head.

"I can't do it anymore...!" I said sadly. Axel rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

"it's okay, just calm down and try to relax...Don't try to force it." I sniffled

"I think it was just luck..."

"Y-you'll get it eventually..."

"Thanks." I kicked my legs lazily as I leaned against him. _He's always there for me...He..._I closed my eyes. _I can't stand how much I love him sometimes..._

"Axel...um...I..." I stuttered "Nevermind..." He stroked my hair.

"What is it Roxy? You should know by now tat you can tell me anything..."

"I can't this time...I'm embarrassed..." Axel cupped my chin.

"Tell me what it is Roxas."

"I can't..." I squeaked, turning away.

"Roxas!" he yelled, stressing. "Please, just say it..._Please!_"

"I think I'm ready to...to sleep with you!!" I blurted out.

An awkward silence fell between us.

"Ah! Um...I'm sorry! Just forget that!" Axel shook his head, holding me and nuzzling my cheek.

"Why would I? I love you Rox..." I blushed.

"I-I love you too Axel." I stuttered. He smiled and set me back on his bed, hovering over me. he slipped a hand up my shirt, gently touching as he pulled it off.

"Axel." I said, tense. He kissed my cheek.

"Relax." Axel started kissing a line up my stomach, hands squeezing my sides gently. My breath hitched.

"T...tease..." I managed to whisper. Axel chuckled, kissing my stomach again.

"Yes, but you like it." he stuck his thumb under my waistband and I jumped, startling him.

"Roxas, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, sorry for jumping like that..." he kissed me.

"I know you said you wanted this but..."

"I'm fine." I said, reassuring him. "Really." Axel sighed and smiled. He pulled off my pants and boxers in one swift motion, leaning down to kiss a trail from my hips to my thighs, then kissing slowly into my inner thigh. I gasped.

"Soon, Rox..." he mumbled "Hold on..." Axel pulled off his shirt, unbuttoning his pants and taking them off, too. I had to close my eyes and take a shuddering breath.

"I love you Axel." he kissed my cheek, nipping on m ear.

"I love you too, Roxas, are you ready?" he asked.

"P-please go." I panted. He brought his fingers to my mouth and I sucked greedily and soon he pulled them away.

"Keep your eyes on me, don't think too much about it, this is going to hurt a little." he said. I nodded nervously then cried out as a finger was thrust in me.

"Shh, two more, 'kay?" I nodded, shaking. I was able to stand two more, trembling before the aching was gone, soon replaced by a harder pain that made me break into tears. Axel stroked my cheeks, kissing them away.

"Relax, it'll get better..." Then he started moving and the pain died down to a small ache and soon I was moving in time with his thrusts, close to the edge.

"A-Axel!!" I cried, breaking. Axel joined me with a dying moan. We lay there, panting, the noises of love having disappeared.

"I love you."

* * *


End file.
